Just Because
by SM Karcza
Summary: Iruka often wondered about that annoying mask... REVISED VERSION NOW UP


**J****ustBecause**

It seemed to Iruka that Kakashi had always been an entity of mystery among the village hidden in the leaves. No one seemed to know much about him with the way he disclosed any and all information about himself. His interest in the _Icha Icha _series was one thing Iruka did not want ot discover, however, for fear that the jounin might force him to read it so he can 'truly understand' Kakashi's addiction to it.

Iruka considered himself lucky to be one of the very few trusted with much personal information pertaining to Kakashi. He was grateful to have been so involved in the Copy-Nin's life.

It was rather rare to find another person, besides the occaisionl medical nin, who had seen the jounin's face. It was still a mystery to Iruka why his lover had chosen to wear the mask. He'd never asked Kakashi about it. He knew the Jounin would give him an answer that would either completely avoid his question, or just confuse him further. Besides, he worried that, if he chose to ask Kakashi about it, Kakashi might become upset with him. The last thing Iruka wanted was to have his lover angry with him.

Iruka had been sitting in the kitchen of their shared apartment, grading his students' tests, when the question had slipped out. Kakashi, who had just been pulling his mask up over his chin, paused to look at the Chuunin. Kakashi's eyes met Iruka's and they stayed like that. Kakashi's eyes hardened slightly, and Iruka realized that the question was much more personal than to simply drive people up the wall. He chewed the inside of his lip at Kakashi's hardened face. Was Kakashi angry with him now?

Thirty simple seconds seemed to take thirty hours to pass, but Kakashi's normal, if slightly bored, look returned to his face and he gave Iruka a smile. Iruka's heart fluttered at the whistful expression.

"Just because."

Iruka glared at his pale lover, and opened his mouth to protest. Kakashi, however, silenced him with a quick kiss before pulling away and smiling down at the now beat red chuunin. The Copy-nin pulled his mask up to it's rightful place before jutsu-ing out of the apartment With a quick wink.

Iruka remained where he was, pondering over Kakashi's answer. The jounin had to have a real reason. Iruka felt slightly hurt that his lover hadn't confided in him the reason, but smiled slightly. '_He'll tell me when he's good and ready'_ Iruka thought, returning to marking Konohamaru's test and shaking his head at another ridiculus answer from the child. He frowned.

But it was just so damn_ irritating _to not know the reason

It was official, Iruka decided. He was going to pester Kakashi until he managed to recieve a reasonable answer from the jounin. Even if it involved black mail.

Kakashi's head pounded along with his annoyance. How Naruto had managed to become so covered in rose thorns, he had no idea. That made three meals in a row that he had missed, and when his stomach started to drown out the noises of his students sparring, Kakashi had decided to end practice. Besides, it was nearing supper already.

Kakashi strolled into his and Iruka's apartment, the smell of stir fry immediately filled his nose. He breathed in deeply, mouth watering at the utterly delicious scent of Iruka's cooking. He kicked his shoes off before strolling into the kitchen area, pulling off his head band and flipping his flak jacket onto a chair as he went. He pulled his mask off as well, and set it down on the coffee table along with his hitai-ate. Iruka turned with the small _clank_ of metal against wood and smiled at him.

"Smells good." Kakashi muttered as he wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist, watching the food with keen interest. Iruka laughed lightly.

"Me, or the food?" Kakashi smiled.

"Both! But I'm hungry, so mostly the food." Iruka laughed.

"You might as well go sit down, I just started supper, so the food won't be done for a while yet."

Kakashi pouted in response, but released the chuunin regardless. Slowly, he turned and headed for the sofa, sinking down into the cushions. He stretched himself across it, pulling out _Icha Icha Violence_ for his viewing pleasure.

It wasn't long after that Iruka had begun chewing his lip, his curiosity eating up his rationality. Iruka couldn' help it. He was curious about everyhting that involved his lover. Sighing in annoyance, he looked over his shoulder at the jounin reading on the sofa.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

Iruka chewed his lip once more, gathering up his courage.

"Could you... could you _please_ tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Kakashi sounded vaguely confused.

Iruka figured he was only faking ignorance to avoid the question. Which was so like him.

"You know what." Iruka said, turning to fully face him. Kakashi turned his head to look over the armrest of the chair, before turning back to his book. He didn't answer, and Iruka felt the familiar sting of indignation. Iruka pouted, and considered giving up.

"Please?"

But Iruka was a persistant person.

"No."

"But why not?" Iruka demanded, crossing his arms and fixing Kakashi with his all purpose 'Teacher' glare.

If he wouldn't tell him while Iruka was acting like a mature adult, he would act like an immature adult.

The Copy-Nin heaved a sigh and sat up, closing his eyes as he dog eared his place in _Icha Icha Violence_. He looked over at Iruka, his mismatched eyes staring into dark orbs. Iruka felt the familiar chills run down his spin from the intense stare, slightly nervous now.

"Is it really bothering you that much?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Well, I suppose it'll just have to keep bothering you." Kakashi replied, lying back down across the couch and folding his arms behind his head.

Iruka glared before turning back to the stove, an evil grin now spread across his features as he mixed the stir fry.

"Fine." Iruka sighed. "No supper for you then."

Kakashi blinked slowly before sitting up. He turned to stare at the Chuunin in the kitchen. He can't possible be serious… Kakashi thought. He had been busy over seeing Team 7's missions all day, and had missed out on both breakfast and lunch. His appetite had not been present that morning (if you could really call it morning) when he had woke, and Naruto's ridiculous accident had resulted in the Jounin tending to Naruto's wounds rather than his stomach. Not to mention that the small mission he'd had yesterday had caused him to miss out on supper the previous evening.

Now, needless to say, Kakashi was feeling rather starved, and for his lover to deny him food as he had? Now, that was just plain evil. A rather loud growl sounded from Kakashi's stomach, sending him yet another reminder about just how hungry he was. Kakashi chewed his own lip and sighed. He could always get take out, but he loved having supper with Iruka; they hardly ever had the time for it.

"Why are you so obsessed with knowing?"

"Why are you so obsessed with me not knowing?"

"I just don't think it's particularly important for you to know."

"Then I don't think it's particularly important for you to eat."

"Iruka," Kakashi began sternly, completely serious now. "Not even _you_ can be that cruel."

"You _know_ I can and will."

A few more minutes passed in silence with only the sounds of Iruka's cooking and Kakashi's stomach filling the room.Iruka sighed as the guilt slowly began to seep in. He knew what Kakashi's appetite was like, and he knew he had at least missed two, if not three, meals in a row. He began chewing his lip again and was about to give in when he heard Kakashi sigh softly.

"My father."

"What?" Iruka asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Who'd have thought that the Jounin would provide an answer?

"My father. I… look like him." Iruka frowned and turned to look at Kakashi. The jounin was sitting up on the couch, looking down at the floor, seemingly embarrassed, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's a disgrace." Kakashi said softly, his eyes focused on his Hitai-ate. "He couldn't live for himself, and he couldn't live for his son, so he… he committed suicide, and left me alone."

Iruka's eyes widened slightly at his lover. Kakashi's eyes were focused on the Leaf Village symbol engraved into the metal of his Hitai-ate. Iruka felt his heart tug slightly at that. The tone in Kakashi's voice was just so depressing. Iruka sighed sadly.

"Kakashi…" He began softly. Kakashi looked up at him, and his usual grin was plastered across his face once more, managing to look only slightly forced.

"Besides," Kakashi began lightly, still grinning. "Who would take me seriously as an opponent when I look this good?"

Iruka's only response was to chuck the dish towel at the Jounin's head.

A/N: Good? Bad? If you guys are interested, I was thinking of making a sequel to this, more of a "What was Kakashi thinking while he told Iruka this?" type of thing. It would be choc-full of Kakashi's eventful day of discovering Naruto full of rose throns.

... that just sounds worse.

Anyways, I think that this re-write turned out much better than the original.


End file.
